


This Moment

by aeonish



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who 50th Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonish/pseuds/aeonish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Foxmoon, whose headcanon said that The Moment choosing a memory of Rose with an engagement ring in Day of the Doctor means that she could see Tentoo’s memories as well. I totally accept that, and this is my take on that memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmoon/gifts).



Her clothes are torn. That’s a shame. Jackie has been teaching Rose how to sew. Their baby TARDIS hasn’t grown a fully functional wardrobe room yet, so before they take off on an adventure, the Doctor does his best to describe the natives’ clothing styles and Rose does her best to make something appropriate. It makes their trips a little less spontaneous, but he’s found that the bit of him that’s human doesn’t mind some proper planning.

This had been a masterpiece. She had absolutely nailed the native style from the planet Calaria. But during their adventure, they’d spent a lot of time in the planet’s dense woods and bits of her costume had gotten caught and torn on various vegetation.

Her hair is still tousled from that fantastic celebratory shag they’d had after they’d managed to stop a war between the planet’s two major religious groups.

He’d kissed her and it quickly grew into something more. They’d just barely managed to find a secluded area before Rose’s hand was down his pants and he’d found himself clawing at her, desperate to get her naked.

Come to think of it, some of the damage to her clothing was probably his doing.

Within moments he was inside her, and Rose Tyler enveloped him, wrapped around him in every way possible. Every second was pure ecstasy, and it always felt like coming home.

And afterwards, her hair had the most lovely, “just been shagged within an inch of my life” look to it.

Now, they’re sitting on the ground beneath the night sky, enjoying the large bonfire, food, and festivities the Calarians are having in their honour as a gesture of gratitude. The firelight casts a soft glow across her face. He looks at her, with her torn clothes and wild sex hair and thinks she’s never been more beautiful. There was just one thing missing. He leans in to whisper in her ear.

"Rose, I want to ask you something," he says, placing a soft kiss on her neck before pulling away.

She smiles and turns to look at him. “What is it?”

He produces the box containing the diamond engagement ring from his pocket. He’s been carrying it around for weeks, trying to find the right time, waiting for the moment. This was most definitely it.

He opens the box and presents it to her. She gasps softly.

"I’ve only got one life, Rose Tyler," he starts. "And I want to spend it with you. Will you marry me?"

A big grin spreads across her face and she launches herself at him so forcefully they almost fall over.

"Of course I will," she says softly. "I love you."

"I love you, my Rose," he replies, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

He releases her and takes her left hand, slipping the ring onto it.

There. Now everything was perfect. This was a moment he wanted seared into his heart. He wanted to remember this, every little detail about this, for the rest of his life.

She looks so incredibly happy. As happy as he feels on the inside. She gives him a tongue-touched smile and cocks an eyebrow in a way that clearly means, “up for another celebratory shag?”. He grins and pulls her to her feet.

They quickly make their excuses and say goodbye to the Calarians.

He holds his hand out to her, wiggling his fingers invitingly. She takes it, entwining their fingers.

They giggle as they run back to the TARDIS.


End file.
